Seth
Seth is a living soul whose prime state provides him plenty of advantages when in battle. He is the boyfriend of StiCara. Appearance 'Pre-death' Seth bares blue eyes and black color as overalls, accompanied with dark grey borders. When he blasts his laser, Seth's pupils will turn into a translucent cyan color. 'Blue-Moon' His appearance has completely changed and now appears ghostly and astral, having a cyan body color, dark eyes with semi-thing white irises. He constantly bares his teeth. History Biography Seth was a former member of the Team S and a former resident and defender of the Slusher Wing. He lived a life he loved and was happy with it, until one incident where they almost lost their lives from an ambush sent by Redster and was separated from his team with Ken. The others managed to escape while he and Ken were injured and hid near a forest where they were both lost for the night. They had a scuffle that took place near a cliff which eventually Ken delivering a fatal blow on Seth's, sending him down the cliff, dying. Blue-Moon Seth seemingly dies after the fatal wound Ken gave him. Out of his control, his body absorbs the beam energy projected by the moon. Unknowingly, Seth awakens with during a full moon, in an unfamiliar form that he refers as "Blue Moon". {TBA} 'Current Life' As he earned his redemption, he lives in his girlfriend's house, tidying and taking care of the place while his partner is gone. He rejoined Team S and helps them battle off strong opponents. Personality Seth's personality will contrast each other time to time. Seth is an introverted chatterbox that is very foul-mouthed and violent when releasing his outbursts but can also be quiet and timid when he is in an environment that he dislikes. Despite having decent intelligence, Seth never makes use of it but instead possesses a reckless, impulsive demeanor and is extremely dependent. In many cases, Seth struggles to solve even the simplest problems, resulting in him suffering from over-frustration. Subsequent to his death, Seth developed a more hateful and resentful mentality towards life and believes it's pointless. He also became very distrustful because of his friend's "betrayal", giving him a hard time to communicate with his teammates during battle but also make it harder for enemies to fool him. Although, Seth posses a tender and genuine love towards people he cares about. He often worries about them and will feel unhelpful if he fails to assist them with their matters. Whenever around his girlfriend, Seth feels comfort and relaxation, and often flirts with her. Abilities Seth excels at using his inhuman abilities to his advantage and striking at the right opportunity. Despite his punches are equivalent to an average person and his weak durability, Seth is able to throw a barrage of punches as his primary way of fighting. He is also able to resurrect himself after dying because of his wraith form, though, it will take a while for him to do so. His primary ability paired with his barrage punches make him deadly once he is within close range. Unwell Seth's primary ability allows him to engulf a person with pink hellish flames that can't be put out by even Seth but its duration is roughly about 10 seconds. Anyone who gets hit by the flames mostly burn to dust within seconds. Though Stan states that Seth only uses it as a last resort. Despite being an extremely strong ability, its downside is that Seth is also engulfed by the flames which means he will also feel the agonizing flames. Wonderwall (Shared with Cara) TBA Trivia * On "Stickman Adventure" Seth is the 3rd to be unlocked. * Seth's main ability, Laser Blast, is inspired from Godzilla's atomic breath. *Seth has arachnophobia. *Seth appears to be the smallest character in Slush Adventure World. *Seth drinks cold beverages to tone down his hot temperature. *He also shares the same birthday of Cara. *The ability Unwell's namesake is from the Matchbox Twenty song; Unwell. Gallery CHARETH.png|Seth and Chara Team S copy.png|Seth along with his teammates CARETH BIRTHDAY OOOH.png Category:Slush Invaders Wiki Category:Slush Fighters (Fanon) Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Seth's characters Category:Fanon Category:The Stickman Series Category:Protagonist (TSS) Category:Male (TSS)